Dragotix
A Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' pg. 160 is a Charging-Type Monster featured in Metroid: Other M. Description The Dragotix has two legs and two heads, one resembling a massive crocodile-like mouth and the other being a smaller bird-like head on a long neck with two small antennae. The smaller head breathes a stream of blue flame, while the larger head will try to bite Samus Aran; if she is caught in its jaws, Samus can escape by laying a Morph Ball Bomb, similar to Queen Metroids and Amorbis. The Dragotix often attacks by charging at its prey and headbutting with its large mouth, which is covered with hardened skin that is resistant to Beam weapons. It has a glowing core on its abdomen, which is its weak point, a trait it shares with the Groganch and Gigafraug. Samus can use Lethal Strike on the Dragotix by freezing its large mouth and then firing a Charge Beam shot at the creature's belly. This creature can also be killed by shooting three Missiles at the weak point on its stomach. The Dragotix's homeworld is unknown. It has only been seen in two areas on the BOTTLE SHIP: in the Observation Room of Sector 1 / Biosphere, and in the lower level of the Desert Refinery in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere. The first Dragotix can be found curled up asleep in a corner of the upper level of the Observation Room. It can be observed constantly twitching and shivering, in a manner that suggests the creature is dreaming, and it also makes sounds akin to snoring. While asleep, it is invulnerable to everything except Power Bombs or a Screw Attack, and will only awaken to fight Samus once the room's holographic generator is deactivated, following a piercing screech from the unseen Little Birdie. Official data ''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ;Mid-Level Enemies (pg. 12) :'Dragotix :"The Dragotix is a large, slow beast with a huge glowing target for a soft spot. The lumbering Dragotix's glowing, green belly gives away its only real vulnerability. If it charges, lock on to the monster’s green belly and blast it with missiles. Beware of the monster’s mouth, which is actually half of its entire body! After acquiring your Ice Beam upgrade, you will be able to freeze the monster's mouth, rendering it incapable of biting you, and thus make it even less dangerous. Otherwise, keep your distance and take it down from afar." ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ;DRAGOTICS (pg. 160) :"In addition to the one on its head, a giant mouth sits at Dragotics's tail, making it impossible to tell which end is the front. You'll take a lot of damage if bitten."'' Trivia *The Dragotix's , also called , is seen in concept art but never appears in-game. According to the Gallery Mode, the larvae attack in large numbers, playfully biting without letting go.Gallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database *Dragotixes are the only creatures in Other M to project blue flames. Other creatures like Magdollites, Ridley, and the Queen Metroid spew reddish orange flames. In real life, blue and white flames have the highest temperature. *As an armless biped with a weak point on its belly, the Dragotix is somewhat similar to the Sheegoth. The Sheegoth also has an ice breath attack that visually resembles the Dragotix's blue fire breath. *The first Dragotix may awaken and walk inside the ruined elevator shaft in a nearby wall. Once inside, it will become "stuck", and walk endlessly forward without ever actually moving in a manner similar to the first Groganch. Since it will not attack, move, or deal contact damage, it can be easily damaged, although if it receives any damage it will turn around, charge, and escape. Alternatively, as it does not block the entirety of the shaft, Samus can simply ignore it, Kick Climb up the shaft normally, and leave the room. Gallery File:Miniboss dragotix1.jpg|Dragotix concept art. File:Dragotexart.png|Gallery Mode File:Dragotix asleep.png|A sleeping Dragotix. File:Dragotexback.png|A Dragotix fires its flame jets at Samus. File:Experimental simulated desert area 5.png|A Dragotix in the Desert Refinery basement. File:Dragotix leath.gif|Samus Lethal Striking Dragotix. File:JP Other M Guide 160.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 160. References ru:Драготикс ja:ドラゴティクス Category:Species Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:Pyrosphere